The Founder Who Rescued Me P1
by Luna Mahogany Willow
Summary: The Founders never died. They have been hiding for a millennium. When Harry breaks down on his 15th Birthday, his magic is so strong he not only destroys Privet Drive, but that the Founders notice it. Strong enough that one of them decides their soul mate. Salazar/Harry,Slash, Mentions of Rape Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore.


Set post OoTP

**4 Privet Drive-30th July**

''GET IN THE CUBOARD YOU WHORE!'' Vernon screamed to Harry, who was sobbing and being held up by his collar. Vernon threw Harry into the cuboard under the stairs and slammed the door so hard it shook the cookie-cutter house on Privet curled into a ball on the thin matress and sobbed.

Luckily for Harry, as soon as he was 15 he could leave and never come back. Although he hated Dumbledore, he had enough power to change the age restriction on inheritance and magic to 15 from 17. The bad part was he had only done it so Harry could become a more useful pawn in Dumbledore's game.

He let out long screams of agony and sorrow into his arms, _*One more night, just one and I can leave* _Harry told himself. He hurt all over, and not in the dramatic sense. He had been brutally raped once again by Vernon, leaving his rear in pain worthy of torture, long bleeding scratches down his back and neck, as well as bruises and minor cuts from where the oath had forced himself upon the boy. *_Just another night, just sleep_.* Harry thought. He forced himself into a nightmare filled sleep, but he was slightly comforted by the thought that when he woke up he would be able to leave and not return.

''BOY!'' The Baby-Whale screamed, clearly in some pathetic attempt to take after his Father. Harry lifted a floorboard and retrieved his wand, fully prepared. He swung the door open with such force it sent baby pictures of the Lump tumbling to the ground. ''You'll pay for that you worthless fre-'' Petunia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his wand. ''VERNON!'' She shrieked. ''Get in the living room now'' Harry hissed at the horse-faced woman. ''ALL OF YOU!'' Just the sight of Harry's wand petrified them enough to obey. ''Listen here, Boy! You dare threaten.'' Vernon was cut off by the sound of Harry laughing. ''I can defend myself against YOU now. But I can also ATTACK. You took away my childhood with your filthy sexual desire, I have been brutally raped by you everyday since I was EIGHT!'' The windows had already shattered with a sharp smash and ceiling was beginning to emit dust onto the Dursley's. ''YOU CAN ALL BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!'' Harry screamed. Several houses surrounding the Dursley's came crashing down. ''ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER WHAT I HAD TO AS A CHILD!Let's start with Petunia, you treated me the best out of you all, you never physically hurt me, sure the insults, but you never hit me. But I was a slave. You will have the plesure of seeing dirt everywhere. And having to spend from 4 in the morning 'til 10 in the evening cleaning it, for it to never disappear. For the REST OF YOU LIVE!'' He looked at her briefly. For a slight second he had an almost sympathetic look in his eyes, but it was replaced just as quickly as it had appeared. ''Dudley. You drove away any source of friendship I tried to have. No one will ever like you. Not even your OWN FAMILY!'' He shrieked. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he made no effort to wipe them, or even acknowledge them.

He turned to Vernon with a sickening smile. ''You will go to the police and tell them everything you have ever done wrong. How you STARVED a child. How you BEAT a child. How you RAPED an INNOCENT CHILD! You will show them proof. And you will be sent to prison for a long time. That's not all, you've probably noticed how the punishment fits the crime. Any male who has ever been convicted of a crime will be suxually attracted to you. I'll leave the rest to you imagination.'' Three pillars of light soared in front of the muggles before shooting in to them. When the lights entered the Dursley's the rest of the houses, and most of number 4 came collapsing down. The Dursley's where unconsious but Harry was completly unharmed and left sobbing on the remainder of the floor. In the fog of dust from the collapsed building's he could see 4 figures approaching him. They stopped to look at Harry before one offered him a hand.


End file.
